kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Ankh
Ankh is the bird Greeed, an anti-hero throughout the series. Unlike his fellow Greeed, he is an ally to the protagonist Kamen Rider OOO, mainly because of his inability to assume his full form and his lack of trust towards the other Greeed. However, when he regains his physical form, Ankh becomes OOO's enemy. It has been revealed that his Core Medals are: Taka (Hawk), Kujaku (Peacock), and Condol (Condor). Overview Ankh's Overview Ankh, like the rest of the Greeed, was created 800 years ago through the Core Medals. Ankh however paired up with the First Kamen Rider OOO to fight the other Greeed until he was betrayed by the greedy king. When the first OOO attempted to absorb the power of all the Core Medals, the king was turned into a stone coffin sealing the Greeed and Ankh's right forearm containing the Core Medal with his consciousness while the rest of his body was mummified and preserved in Europe. In present times, he unseals himself and the other Greeed completely, while stealing some of the others' Core Medals in the process to get an advantage over them. However, he loses one of his Taka Medals when Eiji takes it by accident. He originally intends to force Eiji to return his medal, but when the Kamakiri Yummy attacks when trying to retrieve other Core Medals he has stolen from his fellow Greeed, Eiji saves him. To return the favor, while intending to make Eiji a pawn in his scheme, Ankh saves the human by giving him some of the Core Medals he has and enabling him to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. After the Yummy is destroyed, Ankh takes the body of the detective Shingo Izumi, who was mortally wounded in the attack, causing Shingo's hair to spike up with a dull blonde color. As Ankh explains, he intends to use Shingo's body as his temporary vessel, thus keeping Shingo barely alive, so he could move about unnoticed while feeding on as many Cell Medals as he can to regain his complete form. However, when Eiji proves far more strong willed than he thought, Ankh is forced into promising him to give Eiji the OOO Driver so he could save lives rather than just to gather Cell Medals for Ankh. Eventually, Ankh reveals his reasons for wanting the Core Medals is so he can evolve into a stronger being. However, after reabsorbing his two Core Medals and only able to project a single rainbow-hued wing from his shoulder, Ankh's inability to regenerate attracts Eiji's concern. The mystery deepens when a being resembling Ankh's left forearm appears and creates two Omu Yummy in an attempt to take his counterpart's Core Medals, eventually forced to regenerate into a near-complete being to support Kazari and Maki while attempting to asborb Ankh and become whole. After his counterpart has been destroyed, Ankh retakes Shingo's body as his remaining Core Medals cannot maintain his new body. Having regained his full powers as a Greeed, taking back his Taka Medal from Eiji, Ankh offers to help Maki in gaining the Purple Core Medals in return of becoming the vessel for all the other Core Medals. Reviving Uva, Ankh then joins forces with the other Greeed and rallies them against Eiji. However, counting on Eiji's new-found ability to destroy Core Medals, Ankh formulates a reckless plan to have OOO eliminate the other Greeed so he can use their Core Medals to convert Shingo's body into a Greeed form. When Maki becomes disappointed with Ankh's choices being driven more by ambition than desire, he forces him to fight Eiji as the Eiji Greeed while Ankh assumes his complete form. After the fight, when Ankh refuses to kill Eiji due to the memories of their time together, Maki changes his plans and takes the Medals from Ankh while leaving him with one set of Core Medals with the Taka Medal that contains Ankh's consciousness cracked. Ankh soon makes his way back to Eiji, jokingly asking for the year's worth of icesicles that they made as part of the deal. After Uva is turned by Maki into a Medal Vessel, Ankh assumes his complete Greeed form and assists Eiji in fighting the horde of Waste Yummy. The two soon turn their attention to the Kyoryu Greeed, leaving the Waste Yummy to Birth and Birth Proto-Type. After a brief confrontation, Eiji attempts to finish off Maki with a massive Cell Medal-fueled slash from the Medagabryu. With this failing, Eiji attempts to assume his Greed form, but Ankh intervenes by giving him the Medals necessary for him to assume TaJaDol Combo, including the cracked Taka Medal containing his consciousness. Realizing Ankh is sacrificing himself, Eiji transforms. As the battle continues, Ankh continues fighting with Eiji in spirit, lending his power to both a punch from the Taja Spinner, to shield Eiji from Maki's attacks, and the Giga Scan used as the finishing blow. As Maki's is sucked into the blackhold formed on his chest, the Taka Medal housing Ankh's consciousness flies out of the OOO Drivera and shatters. As Eiji begins falling to earth, Ankh, in his forearm form, wakes him and tells him he got what he wanted. He tells Eiji that thanks to him and the others for allowing "a pile of medals like to 'die'," staying it to be a sensation most satisfying." He also tells Eiji that he is no longer the hand he should reach for. with that, Ankh fades away, leaving behind one half of his Taka Medal. The other half ended up with Hina, assuming the form of Ankh's possession of Shingo. Keeping both halves with him, Eiji vows to somehow restore his friend while unaware that a spectral Ankh arm is following him in his travels. Ankh (Lost)'s Overview Up until recently, Ankh had assumed that his body had simply broken down into Cell Medals when he was sealed within the First OOO. However, the body had actually maintained its integrity. It remained dormant for 800 years until it was discovered by Kosei Kougami, who awakened it when he removed one of its Core Medals (the Condol Medal he would later give to Eiji). Ankh and his body now exist as two separate entities, and it is presumed that the weaker of the two would be consumed should the two be reunited back into one. As a result, Ankh (Lost) is consumed by the desire to become a whole being and he thus supports Kazari and Dr. Maki to achieve that single-minded goal. He disguises himself as a young boy to avoid detection while developing mentally over time. After tutoring from Kazari and the other Greeed, Ankh (Lost) created the Shamo Yummy in a complex and very successful plan to reabsorb his other half while his guard was down. Despite fully absorbing Ankh, Ankh (Lost) has still not been able to fully regenerate due to Ankh having secretly given Hina a Taka Medal at the last second. Their fusion is also incomplete as Ankh (Lost) could sense his other self still defying him on a subconscious level. Though that issue seemed to be resolved, Ankh (Lost) battles OOO in Putotyra Combo. However, OOO Putotyra Combo goes berserk and shatters a set of red Core Medals, destroying Ankh (Lost) while restoring Ankh's consciousness over the body. However because he has six Core Medals, Ankh is unable to maintain it as he modeled his human form after Shingo's possessed state. Personality Ankh's Personality Ankh is a dishonest wildcard. As a Greeed he has little regard for humans, seeing them for their flaws, with Eiji being one of the few exceptions. Ankh also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants and detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for him. He is also at odds with the other Greeed, both because of the history he had with them, as well as stealing their Core Medals. He focuses only on obtaining enough Cell Medals to regain his body and to become Multi King. He has however been shown to repay debts to people, giving Eiji the means to become OOO, though this mainly because he wanted to use Eiji as a tool in his quest. Though Eiji plays him at times, Ankh prefers working with Eiji over with his fellow Greeed as the human is honest about his motives. He had since underwent a personality change, where he can no longer bring himself to harm Eiji or Hina without substantial reasons. He serves Eiji as his companion and his Medal Manager, supplying him with Core Medals stolen from other Greed. Since possessing a human body, Ankh has been able to experience real emotions and the full effect of the five senses, something a Greeed is normally not capable of unless it possesses all nine of its Core Medals. The most prominent example of this effect is his ability to taste food, resulting in him developing a strong liking for popsicles to the extent of taking them without second thought such as taking them from a cart and making Eiji pay and scaring off children. Ankh also shows a preference for high places, frequently shown on trees, resting somewhere high in his quarters shared with Eiji, and jumping out of the window instead of going out through the door. Ankh avoids eating poultry due to his connection to birds. He is also commonly seen carrying an iPad or an iPhone 4 for gathering information and keeping track of the Core Medals. He is however not above betraying Eiji for his own benefit, whether it be regaining one of his Core Medals or joining the other Greeed to get new power while betraying the Greeed in a well formulated plan. Ankh's faith in this plan is so strong, he is willing to give the other Greeed all their Core Medals back unconditionally, a result of being spoiled by his experiences with human senses, which in turn fueled his growing disgust with his fellow Greeed. Ankh (Lost)'s Personality The lost Ankh has the personality of a lost and confused child yearning to be complete, driven to absorb his right arm. Over time, the lost Ankh became more assertive and gained advanced mental capacity, much like the original Ankh. This one also refers to himself with the humble pronoun "Boku" (僕), as opposed to the Ankh's boastful "Ore" (俺). Abilities Ankh's Abilities As the Bird Greeed, Ankh is able to create a Bird-type Yummy, and deform into Medals and reform again and disguise himself as a human, the original Ankh's being the appearance of when he possesses Shingo while the lost Ankh's human form is a young boy with a red and black outfit with his right sleeve purple matching his blank purple skin. Even as his weakened forearm form, Ankh can fly through the air and pick up beings the size of humans, as well as summon items like Medals and OOO's belt and take control of bodies to use as hosts, as he did on Shingo with his hair becoming a dull blond and spiked up. He can also read his host's thoughts usually to look through memories regarding important information. Ankh can remain separated from Shingo's body, but in order to keep Shingo alive, the separation cannot exceed ten minutes. By episode 36, Shingo's body is stable enough to survive on its own, but Ankh maintains control regardless due to the resurrection of Mezool and Gamel. By the time Ankh (Lost) is destroyed, Ankh regains all of his abilities that were possessed by his Lost counterpart. Ankh (Lost)'s Abilities In his incomplete form, the lost Ankh can fly using his left wing, through which he can project an energy shot. He can send the flames from his left forearm to the enemy and execute an attack similar to the Kujaku Arms' Tajadol Feather Barrage, as well as the Prominence Drop Scanning Charge attack. After absorbing the Condol medal that Uva had stolen from OOO, the lost Ankh has shown the ability to knock away Gamel with his wing while in child form, as well as conjure massive red tornados that can be used to teleport the other Greeed, Yummy created by the lost Ankh first come out of a giant egg as a White Yummy and feed off their hosts' desire before maturing in a burst of energy. Some of them function to attack people and rob them of an attribute which they feed to their host, similiar to a mother bird feeding her chicks. When the Ankh (Lost) is destroyed, the original Ankh regains his ability to create Yummy. Etymology "Ankh" comes from the Hindi word for eye (आँख ā̃ṅkh), as in a hawk's eye, one of Ankh's motifs is a hawk and has an eye on his palm, Ankh in his complete Greeed form also has only one eye. Similarily an ankh is a type of egyptian item that is also a character that reads "Eternal Life". His name was originally planned to be "Ash" (アッシュ, Asshu?) from the Japanese word assuru (圧する?, "to oppress" or "to dominate") which would fit well into his personality and the lost Ankh's Yummy stealing attributes from people after restraining them. Trivia * Lost Ankh's japanese voice actor voiced a similar character, Vantias, in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. External References ﻿http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/ankh.html "TV Asahi's page on Ankh". (Note the page temporarily misspelled it as Unkh.) Category:Greeed Category:Kamen Rider OOO